Hold Me Forever
by Kagehoshi Shadowstar
Summary: His arms were addicting, like a drug she could never get enough of. Sakurax ?


Hold Me Forever  
by Kagehoshi

She loved the way he held her, so much so that when they were together she always demanded he put his arms around her and keep them there. It was always so wonderful, the feel of his muscular arms surrounding her, encasing her in their warmth, always so different.

When they were resting outside underneath the flowering trees that bore her name, he always held her so gently as if she were fragile and would break with the slightest bit of pressure. When he came to pick her up after her shift at the hospital ended, and she was too tired to walk, he would pick her up in his arms and carry her like a princess. When they were out in public socializing with friends he would drape his arms around her possessively, tightening them ever so slightly when another male dared approach his precious blossom. When they were relaxing together in their apartment on the couch, sometimes the arms that held her would get silly and a tickle fight would begin, but it always ended with them naked and moaning each other's name. In bed together when they were sweaty and tired after loving each other he would cuddle her close for the rest of the night, as if afraid she wouldn't be there in the morning. When either of them came back from a mission, he would hug her to him so tightly she almost couldn't breath, reassuring himself that she was real and ok.

Sakura had become addicted to being in Rock Lee's arms. Loving the feeling of strength and security she felt in them. His arms were like a drug, one that she could never get enough of, not that she ever wanted to. It had gotten to the point that she had begun to just sit in his lap whenever they had gone out, just to always feel him against her. This had amused their friends to no end, but Sakura hadn't cared, she needed him.

Their relationship was very much like that way he held her. Sometimes it was silly, like the time she beat him fair and square in a Taijutsu match. She had flashed him, and the sight of her bare breasts had distracted him to the point where she was able to easily tackle him to the ground. Kakashi had thought it was hilarious, and Gai declared it to be the power and beauty of youth that had won the match. Lee had been too busy kissing a gloating Sakura to say much of anything.

Sometimes their relationship was explosive. Like the time Lee had been gone on a two month mission which had actually dragged on for four. He had surprised her at work as she was looking in on patients. Without saying a word he had hoisted her over his shoulder, and carried his very shocked girlfriend to her office. Sakura had barely had time to lock the door and do the hand seals for a barrier before Lee was upon her and then she forgot everything, except the feel of his arms around her.

Sometimes their relationship was languid and gentle. Like the time Sakura had absolutely refused to walk home from work and Lee had carry her to the restaurant where they were supposed to go meet their teams. She had sat in his lap and basked in Lee's warmth the entire time, even going to the point of feeding him so he wouldn't have to move his arms from around her. Naruto had been laughing so hard he could barely eat his ramen.

Sometimes their relationship was serious and deep, like when he had gotten down on his knees in the Hokage tower, and before the entire missions room, asked her to marry him. She had been shocked for a moment, before screaming a wild 'oh God YES!' and tackling him to the ground, where she had proceeded to kiss the living daylights out of him.

Sometimes their relationship was painful. When Sasuke had returned to Konoha Lee had thought he was going to lose her, and he had taken her into the forest surrounding the village and held her tightly begging her not to leave him. Sakura had cried, because he had been scaring her and because she didn't want to believe that he would think that of her. Sakura had thought she had Lee's trust as well as his Love. By the end they had both been crying, but in happiness, because they both realized how much they loved each other.

No matter how their relationship was though, Sakura could never get enough of his arms. She had even gone so far as to alter his famous green jumpsuit. Removing the long sleeves that covered his beautiful, muscular arms. This had been in the beginning of their relationship, and when asked why she had done this Sakura would blush and mumble something about it being too hot to wear long sleeves. However later on, when she has further altered his jumpsuit into a shirt and pants combo, she had smirked and replied with a comment on easier access.

At first Lee had been the perfect gentleman, only touching her in the most appropriate ways, never forcing himself on her in anyway. In the beginning that had been fine, and Sakura had been touched that he was being so careful. After awhile though, when she had begun to crave his touch, it had gotten very frustrating. It had gotten to the point that Sakura had, in a fit of annoyance and frustration, told Lee that if he didn't touch her more often she was going to break up with him. Lee had gotten a shocked look on his face, which quickly melted into a smirking one. The next thing Sakura had know was the feel of Lee's entire body pressed deliciously against her own, as the Taijutsu master pressed her against the wall and kissed her senseless. That had been a night of firsts for her. Her first kiss, her first orgasm, her first time making love, her first time feeling truly loved the way a man loves a woman. From that point on Lee had never held himself back when he wanted to touch her, and Sakura loved it.

It wasn't just the way he held her though, and it wasn't just the way he made her feel when he did. Sakura loved the way Lee acted when he was with her. Like her mere presence in his life made it worth living. The way his whole face lit up every time he saw her. How every morning she would wake up to him cuddling her and smiling in a way as if he was thanking every deity on earth for her presence in his life. Sometimes when she would come home late from the hospital she would find him in bed, holding a pillow and whimpering and crying. It wasn't until she had silently taken the pillow's place in his arms that the whimpering would stop, and though she felt kind of bad about it Sakura loved that it was only in her presence Lee was content. She wanted to be the only one Lee held in his arms, the only one who could give him comfort. In reverse it was only Lee's arms that were allowed to hold her tight, only Lee who she would give such comfort to.

Pausing to reflect, Sakura amended that last statement as she guided Lee's warm hands to her distended belly. Well, Lee and anything that that was a part of Lee. Sakura hummed in the back of her throat as her husband of three years gently massaged the flesh of her stomach with his strong warm hands. Smiling softly to herself Sakura hoped that their child would inherit its father's warm and loving embrace… and her eyebrows.

********  
Saaaaa I'm sorry, I just had to get this out. Its been running around in my head for awhile now. I'll go back to working on To Find What Cannot Be Found now. Please review and let me know if this was any good. It's my first time trying something like this. Also please check out my other works, I need some good feedback in order to improve.


End file.
